Hiccups Prowers (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: Tails and Zooey try new food at the Meh Burger, but they wind up getting a bad case of the hiccups. Naturally, adorableness ensues. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the one-shot. I hold no shares in any Sonic-related company or media. If I did, I'd probably get fired on day one for writing too much weird stuff.**

 **So, here it is, folks! My last one-shot before I focus on my main stories! This'll be another short and sweet one, which works out well for me. This is a request for a friend, and I hope that they enjoy this, as well as the rest of you. I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks were all sat at Meh Burger, enjoying some good grub after another successful defence of their island against Eggman. Dave came over to them, delivering the food that they ordered.

"Here you guys go," he said in his unbroken, nasally voice. "Two Meh Burgers and Meh Fries for Knuckles, a Meh-Geterian Meal for Amy, a Mud Meal for Sticks with extra bark, a Meh Classic for Sonic, and the new Mega Meh Double for Tails, complete with complimentary cokes for all of you because even we wouldn't pay for our own drinks."

"So, why'd you want to try the new meal, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I have been wanting to try something new for a while now when it comes to this place," said Tails. "I've been trying to bulk up a bit and look a bit, you know, less like a nerd."

"Are you kidding? The chicks dig your nerdy quality," Sonic said. "It's why we keep you around."

"And why would you need Tails' help picking up girls?" Amy scowled at Sonic.

"Um..."

"Guys, let us not fight," Knuckles said. "Let us break this bread which has way too many black sesame seeds for it to be easily breakable."

"We're so having that talk later," Amy whispered to Sonic.

The blue hedgehog sighed. "Yeah... I know..."

The group then began eating their food, soon finishing over conversations and some playful banter and such. When they were done, Tails offered to pick up all the trash and put it in the garbage, which the others were more than happy to let him do.

After Tails finished emptying the empty wrappers, he felt a rush of air hit his chest, and he hiccuped before covering his mouth. "That was weird... guess I must have eaten too *hiccup* fast!"

A pair of footsteps approached him, calling out. "Tails!"

The yellow fox turned around and saw Zooey, waving back at her. "H-Hey, Zooey! What brings you here?"

"Lunch. You?"

"Same," Tails said. "Just *hic* finished!"

"Why do you sound like that?" Zooey asked.

"I had that new meal that they have, and I think that I ate too quickly..." He cleared his throat, looking past Zooey as the others approached.

"You two lovebirds okay?" Sonic teased.

"We're fine..." Tails said.

"Well, we're heading to the beach to play some volleyball," Amy said. "You two want to come? We could have a guys against girls match."

"Actually, I might go home early," Tails said. "I'm not feeling too good after that food."

"Feeling kinda meh?" Sonic asked, earning a slap on the back of the head from Knuckles. "I deserved that."

"You guys take care," Tails said.

Amy turned to Zooey. "What about you?"

"Oh, I have to head back home too," Zooey said. "I've got to check on the fruit that I planted."

"Oh, yeah. You made that awesome banana berry pie at that festival," Sonic recalled. "Well, you take care of that."

"Thanks," Zooey smiled, waving as the four left. She soon turned back to Tails. "Are you going to be okay getting back home?"

"Zooey, it's just some hiccups," Tails said. "I'll be fine. Besides, you have your plants to check on. I don't want to get in your way."

"It's no trouble," Zooey said. "Actually, maybe you could come over to my place? I could check on my fruit, and maybe look after you should you need it?"

Tails blushed, but nodded. "I... I'd like that..."

Zooey smiled, holding out her hand for him. Tails took it, then Zooey kissed his cheek, causing them both to blush and Tails' own tails to spin around happily, despite how ill he felt. Later, they had reached the yellow vixen's home, with Zooey opening the door to let them both in.

"Very nice place," Tails smiled. "Definitely seems like the kind of home for someone who grows nice and healthy things in their back garden. I dread to think what Dave's home is like."

"Didn't you go there once?" Zooey asked.

"I think so... it actua-*hicburp*." Tails held his stomach. "Ouch..."

Zooey quickly grabbed a drink of water for him, which Tails took, soon sitting down on the couch and drinking it. It was ice cold thanks to the little cooler in Zooey's fridge, and he took his time in drinking it down, giving a satisfied sigh as he finished.

"Thank you..." he said. "I really... needed that..."

Zooey patted his back. "No problem. If you want, I'll make you another *hiccup*." Zooey then immediately covered her mouth.

"Since when are hiccups contagious?" Tails asked.

"I think I know why..." she said. "I wasn't interested in the new food type, but I did try a new milkshake there. I think that's why I got sick too..."

"God... the new Meh Burger food is the most evil kind!" Tails said. "It can give anyone the *huck*." He cleared his throat. "You know what I mean..."

Zooey nodded. "Ooh, my plants!"

"What do they have to do with it?" Tails asked. "Are they in on it too?" He grimaced. "Oh, goodness... I'm turning into Sticks..."

Zooey giggled. "I just need to check on them. Maybe there might be something that we can use from them to help?"

"Well, this world is pretty weird already. Magical fruit with hiccup healing abilities would be one of the more normal things to happen to this island," Tails shrugged.

"You stay here and rest up, and I'll see what I can do," Zooey said.

She then stood up and went out the back, thankful that the sun was out. She looked around everywhere, seeing all of her fruit looking ripe and ready. She picked a few oranges from a small tree and went back inside with them.

"What do you have there?" Tails asked.

"Some oranges," Zooey replied, taking the yellow fox's cup from him. "They're usually good with helping me whenever I feel sick, so... might work with hiccups too, especially when water fails."

She peeled the oranges and got her juicer prepared, putting the oranges inside and smashing them to make the juice. She then pressed another button on the machine, causing it to whirr. She quickly put Tails' cup underneath it, filling it up about halfway with the juice before going back over to Tails to hand him the cup.

The fox eagerly brought it to his lips, sipping some of it and smiling. "This tastes really good. You're pretty awesome at growing fruit, Zooey," Tails complimented.

The yellow vixen blushed. "Thank you..." she said. "How are you? Feeling better?"

Tails shrugged. "A little bit, but I think I'll ne *Hyuck huck hyuck*." He covered his mouth.

Zooey then made a bunch of sounds which sounded like laughter, but she soon started to hiccup as well, even more so than Tails did. She quickly fixed herself a drink of orange juice, imbibing it quickly and taking a few deep breaths. She waited five seconds, and breathed a sigh of relief, confident that she'd beaten her hiccups.

"You okay?" Tails asked.

Zooey nodded. "I should be fine now. Sorry about- *Hulk*." She gave an embarrassed sigh and sat down with Tails.

"This is so silly," Tails said. "Here I am with the girl of my dreams, and I have a bad case of the hiccups."

"You... you mean that?" Zooey asked.

"Darn... that was out loud, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yes," Zooey nodded. "But it's okay."

"I guess the hiccups have made me feel a bit delirious... wait... did you just *hyulk*... excuse me... did you just say that it was okay?"

Zooey gave another nod. "I know we haven't been seeing each other around much, but... I like you, Tails." She blushed.

"I like you too..." Tails replied. "I... maybe even love you."

"I love *huck you too!" Zooey smiled.

Tails blushed and leaned in to give the yellow vixen a kiss, and she accepted with a smile. The two hugged each other close as they kissed, and soon they broke from it, both equally embarrassed that they did a bad job.

"My first kiss..." Tails said. "It was worth it..."

"That was your first too?" Zooey asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. I'm... I'm glad that I got to share it with you, Zooey."

"Oh, you charmer," Zooey giggled, putting her hands to her heart. She then felt her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Huh... that's odd..."

"What is?" Tails asked.

"My chest feels... better... lighter, almost..."

"Maybe that's what admitting your love for someone else does?" Tails said. He sat up and petted his own chest. "I... I feel it too..."

"So... I guess our feelings were genuine, right?" Zooey said. "I-I mean, mine always have been!"

"So have mine!" Tails replied, just as quickly. "I really do love you, and that was my real first kiss, and it was super cool, and..." He trailed off, pausing. "Wait... have you noticed something?"

"What?" Zooey asked, scooting closer to Tails.

"Neither of us have hiccuped since we kissed," the yellow fox pointed out.

"Maybe the kiss caused our hiccups to cancel each other out?" Zooey tried.

Tails chuckled. "You know, I don't care about the science behind it. I'm focused on the fact that I don't have hiccups any more. That and the fact that I have a beautiful girl in my life now."

"I'm focused more on the latter, but it's a cute, two-tailed boy," Zooey smiled.

The two shared another kiss and Tails sat up. "So, your fruits are all done outside, right?"

"Yes," Zooey nodded.

Tails shrugged. "How about some milkshakes not from Meh Burger?"

Zooey smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **And that's it! My last one-shot of the year before focusing on my stories! I do want to say sorry in advance if those stories are posted sporadically, same with my one-shots. Just that my net has been a bit finicky lately, and I think I said that before, but this is just to remind you. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this cutesy little thing and that it made you smile and feel all good inside. I'll see you real soon for the beginnings of Foxhunt and Love And War. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
